no song can describe this world
by particularly good finder
Summary: The lives of the characters of Glee, described in six words.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Hemingway's six-word story. Just did the basics for now. If the response is good enough I may do more. Enjoy!

* * *

_Finn Hudson:_  
Tricked into doing what he loves.

_Rachel Berry:_  
Too much talent, not enough sanity.

_Will Schuester:_  
Dreamed, dreamed, dreamed, and never stopped.

_Emma Pillsbury:_  
Germs? Clorox. Dirt? Soap. Will? Tears.

_Kurt Hummel:_  
Why walk when you can strut?

_Mercedes Jones:_  
More to hold, more to love.

_Quinn Fabray:  
_Wanted: Someone to give a crap.

_Tina Cohen-Chang:_  
Behind the black there lies gold.

_Artie Abrams:_  
A dancer, if only in dreams.

_Noah Puckerman:  
_Douche. Stud. Who needs six words?

_Sue Sylvester:  
_Crushing dreams: good for team morale.

_Mike Chang:_  
Words are not needed to dance.

_Matt Rutherford:_  
From football to glee, silently changing.


	2. Chapter 2

I honestly can't believe I forgot Brittany and Santana. –facepalm- I don't know if I like how these turned out (April was really hard and Jacob's is me being lazy). But, anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_Brittany:_  
Ignorance is bliss, stupidity is nirvana.

_Santana Lopez:_  
Losing is not an option. Ever.

_Burt Hummel:_  
Parental love doesn't come with conditions.

_Carole Hudson:_  
Pregnancy, deceit, mailmen: Teenagers are _hard_.

_April Rhodes:_  
Don't run from rain – dance on!

_Principal Figgins:_  
High school shouldn't be this manipulative.

_Jesse St. James_:  
The world is a stage, dear.

_Sandy Ryerson_:  
It's not stalking. It's called love.

_Ken Tanaka_:  
Those shorts need to be illegal.

_Shelby Corcoran_:  
A childless mother forever knows loneliness.

_Ben Jacob Israel_:  
The geek shall inherit the earth.

_Terri Schuester_:  
Deceitful love is better than none.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, it started off just canon pairings, but then I realized there aren't very many, so I started doing random fanon ones. About half of those are written in mocking, but some (Kurt/Finn, coughcough) are written out of love. Please enjoy! Next up (probably): Episode recaps! In six words!**

**

* * *

**

Finn/Rachel:  
So cliché it just might work.

Will/Emma:  
Neurotic, disastrous, and completely, utterly sweet.

Artie/Tina:  
Nerds in love; life is fair.

Will/Terri:  
Pregnancy and lying just ruin everything.

Finn/Quinn:  
Keep holding on to that lie.

Puck/Quinn:  
Parenting reveals the best in people.

Puck/Rachel:  
Being a good Jew: _really_ hot.

Sue/Will:  
Oh God, oh God, my eyes.

Finn/Kurt:  
Because every princess deserves a knight.

Puck/Kurt:  
Children always tease those they like.

Brittany/Santana:  
Best friends make the best lovers.

Rachel/Quinn:  
Not much between love and hate.

Matt/Mike:  
Oh, really, why the hell not?

Puck/Santana:  
Apparently, sex _does_ equal a relationship.

Brittany/Kurt:  
Stupidity and desperation; let chaos ensue.

Rachel/Jesse:  
Just an acting exercise, my love.

Emma/Ken:  
No touching, no understanding, no love.

Tina/Mike:  
What lovely Asian babies they'll make.

Kurt/Mercedes:  
Too much fabulous! Too much fabulous!

Quinn/Will:  
He was ready for a baby.

Kurt/Quinn:  
Evil, devious, and utterly beautiful together.


	4. Chapter 4

So, I know I promised episode recaps, but there have been so many new pairings this season (canon and non-canon) that I had to write another set of pairings for this story! Review please!

* * *

Quinn/Sam:  
Like Barbie and Ken: disgustingly perfect.

Brittany/Artie:  
Like a cliché that ends miserably.

Kurt/Sam:  
Three important words: Locker. Room. Sex.

Artie/Sunshine:  
Asian fetish, Asian fetish, Asian fetish.

Will/Bieste:  
She deserves someone; he _is_ someone.

Emma/Carl:  
He came with Clorox and love.

Burt/Carole:  
The most deserving couple on TV.

Kurt/Karofsky:  
Repression, desperation, and a beautiful boy.

Mike/Tina:  
She doesn't just love his abs.

Puck/Sam:  
Balls _do_ fit in his mouth!

David/Wes:  
Straight my ass; they're in love.

Karofsky/Azimio:  
Even douche bags deserve happy endings.

Puck/Artie:  
They make each other better people.

Rachel/Sunshine:  
Two short divas searching for love.

Kurt/Blaine:  
Yes, yes, _thank Grilled Cheesus_, yes!


End file.
